The present invention relates to a hanger plate and, more particularly, to a hanger plate that can be mounted to a toolbox for hanging purposes.
To allow easy carriage of a toolbox receiving various tools, a hook is mounted to a side of a toolbox. With reference to FIG. 7, a hook 2′ is provided to a side of a body 1′ of a toolbox. The hook 2′ is flexible and includes an opening 21′ adjustable by flexing the hook 2′. The hook 2′ can be engaged with a belt 3′ of a user for carriage of the toolbox.
However, the hook 2′ can not be used to hang the toolbox in a fixed position. Furthermore, use of the hook 2′ is limited by the length of the belt 3′. Although the hook 2′ can include a slot 22′, the toolbox can not be hung if the slot 22′ is within a length of the side of the body 1′.